The Mills Brother
by charmedfan120
Summary: Shortly after Regina being framed for the cricket's death, a powerful man arrives in Storybrooke seeking to make his family whole and to punish those who in his eyes have gone against his family. Meanwhile, Cora puts her plan in motion to kill Rumple and take on the powers of the Dark One! (More characters included.)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 The Cricket Game.**

Little to no one has seen Regina for a few days now. Since the return of Emma and Mary Margaret and in truth no one has cared. To them, it was refreshing and wonderful to not see Regina. After all, to the people of Storybrooke, Regina is the worse woman to ever walk the earth. Little do anyone in Storybrooke know that it wasn't just Cora and Hook that have entered Storybrooke there is another new resident one whose only allegiance is to himself and himself alone. Walking the streets of Storybrooke this figure embraces the cold wind without any fuss. He has been in worse conditions the young man has the appearance of eighteen-twenty-year old who has dark brown hair styled as the classic Elvis look and has light brown eyes. The figure is wearing black leather trousers, a grey shirt with black boots and a grey cloak.

The man quickly makes his way over to Regina's mansion, where he can immediately sense some form of protection spell. He wasn't surprised, after all, living in a town where your everyone's enemy you would be a fool not to have some form of magical protection. The man holds out a hand near the front door where the protection spell reveals itself in the form a purple magically forcefield. The man chuckles at the sight the spell was indeed strong, he is surprised that the Charmings or Emma haven't asked the Fairies to break the spell but then again. Fairies are more of an annoyance than actually being of some usefulness.

"Not bad Regina, not bad at all." The man commented, he then clicks his fingers using magic to create a small opening in the protection spell allowing him to enter the house. The man made sure to be as quiet as possible not wanting to disturb Regina. The man then takes a brief look around the bottom floor and he did find himself impressed Regina had a nice taste. The man eventually enters Regina's bedroom and sees the queen lying asleep in her bed, she looked rather content for now. But he knew better there is only so much someone can handle before snapping.

"Don't worry little sister, I'm going to make everything alright first dealing with those pesky self-righteous 'heroes'. You may be 'evil' but I'm cruel and I always win." The man whispers to Regina before leaving in a poof of red smoke.

Tonight is the night where he starts to put his plan in motion. There are only two lessons everyone should heed is that if you mess with Perseus Mills, then you will find yourself begging for mercy which could only be found in death! And that he never loses but right now he needs to visit someone very dear to him.

End of chapter 1.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 The Outsider.**

Damn it Perseus thought to himself as he entered the ruined pawnshop, he should have come to see Rumplestiltskin and Belle earlier but last night he was too tired the travel from his home realm to Storybrooke took a lot out of him. He had to find them now, he hasn't seen them in so long he has a lot of business to deal with and one is crucial to Rumplestiltskin's future happiness!

"Here I thought things would go easier here," Perseus commented. He then decides he needs to plan his next move one it would be that he has to find Rumplestiltskin for starters, he needs to explain their situation. He does his best to sense Rumplestiltskin's presence for a minute before teleporting out of the pawnshop in a poof of smoke. Perseus appears at the very spot Rumplestiltskin was only a few minutes earlier sighing for a moment in annoyance. Perseus notices the recently transformed Smee who is now nothing but a mouse. Perseus chuckles as he picked up Smee by the tail.

"Rumple has really been a busy bee, you might come in handy later my dear pet," Perseus spoke before sending Smee away in a poof of smoke.

* * *

Later that night Perseus, eventually, tracks Rumplestiltskin and Belle down over at the town line. The two seem to be sharing some emotional fair well when all a sudden a loud gunfire shot is heard and Belle falls across the town line, Rumple catches her straight away, however, sadly the effects immediately take place her true memories are erased and replaced with fake memories of her cursed persona. After Hook had the collision with the car not long after Emma left Hook. The pirate is now left to his own devices.

"How the one-handed pirate has fallen." Perseus chuckled as he entered Hook's hospital room.

"Ah, lovely more visitors friend of Swan?" Hook asked.

"No, no me and Emma friends don't make me laugh pirate. I'm not desperate. I'm here because you hurt a friend, not just a friend someone who was like a mother to me." Perseus replies.

"I've killed a lot of people in my time mate," Hook says.

"Oh you didn't kill her, you did something much worse you shot her making her fall across the town line stripping her of her true memories. And for that, you must suffer." Perseus tells Hook before grabbing him by the throat using magic to give him the strength he needs to lift him from the bed holding him in mid-air.

"Say hi to Hades for me, Killian," Perseus said before using his magic to conjure fire from inside of Hook resulting in Hook combusting from the inside killing him in seconds.

End of chapter 2.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 Another Unexpected Visitor.**

After killing Hook, Perseus decided it was time to find a place of his own. A place where he can temporarily settle down. After all, living on the streets wasn't exactly the best place for him to exact his plans. Perseus spent a few hours looking over some of Storybrooke's available properties. Most were terrible, to say at least, however, he does eventually come across a place that he feels is decent enough to live in for the time being. Perseus using a large wooden stick creates a circle around the chosen property placing a powerful protection spell. Before entering the property which happens to be a Victorian style manor. Once inside he starts unpacking once more using magic then decides to try and find Rumplestiltskin again.

Over at Rumplestiltskin's store, he is currently staring at the present Cora left him as a bargaining chip a very rare magical globe that can find any relative you desire by only using a drop your blood. He must have been staring at the magical globe for almost an hour when all a sudden he turns and faces the door to the store.

"Come on out, it is rude to hide when you know you're welcome," Rumplestiltskin said. Seconds later, Perseus appears before Rumplestiltskin now visible to the Dark One.

"Long time no see pop," Perseus replies with a genuine smile.

"Perseus how long has it been twenty-eight almost twenty-nine years?" Rumplestiltskin asks.

"Almost twenty-nine still mad about me leaving pop? I told you, I needed answers needed closure." Perseus spoke.

"Going across the vast realms causing almost a genocide! You almost reached your mother's list. Certainly not the boy I raised." Rumplestiltskin says.

"Well, its harder to get the king of the skies attention down here. And Cora's protection and boundaries spells are tough to break." Perseus said.

"The question is what brings you here and so soon. Still chasing after your mother?" Rumplestiltskin asked.

"No, I'm here for my family, I'm here to make it a whole who do you think acquired that globe for Cora to give to you? It's not easy to find, after all, it is one of the few truly divine objects ever left in realms of story. Now you can find Baelfire bring him home and I can fix the mess my mother made in keeping her children apart. Although, I haven't actually spoken to Regina. I know one thing for sure is that her love for my mother her need for Cora to love her back means that Cora can manipulate her easily. My mother just wants power and she uses my sister to get it. So, I want to end the womb donor show my sister what it means to be happy. And introduce her to our sister you remember her, Zelena and her charming daughter Persephone." Perseus answers.

"As heartfelt as your gift is. While Belle is in the hospital recovering I can't leave they are too many dangers that could come for her while I'm gone." Rumplestiltskin replies.

"I thought you understood that I'm here to make my family whole you took me in when I was two you were are like a father to me and she is like a mother to me, I can look after her and look for a way to restore her memories," Perseus says. Rumplestiltskin smiles, he has missed the boy and in truth, he wasn't sure how much longer he could wait to find Baelfire?

"Is there anything else, I should know about?" Rumplestiltskin questions staring at Perseus.

"Oh, yes I forgot captain guyliner is dead. I found him at the hospital, we exchanged some words." Perseus spoke.

"Now he will be free to find Milah in the Underworld," Rumplestiltskin commented.

"He may be there now but I assure you, he won't be anywhere near Milah," Perseus replies.

End of chapter 3.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 First Meeting.**

Back over at Regina's house, we have the mayor sat at her dining table looking through an old photo album of her and Henry when he was younger. She loved every picture but these pictures that once brought joy and happiness now bring nothing but sadness. Suddenly, Regina hears the crackling of wood burning in the fireplace, she quickly runs into the living room and sees someone sat down on the only chair arm with a book to its face.

"Helena the woman who had the face that launched a thousand ships, how poetic. Sad really when in reality her face is what sank a thousand ships." The person with the book commented. Regina conjures a fireball in her left hand.

"Put the book down," Regina ordered, a chuckle then comes from the person hiding behind the book. The person puts the book to one side and stands up.

"What happened to your manners Regina? Aren't queens supposed to be elegant, well composed and beautiful." Perseus responds.

"Manners, I reserve for only those who deserve them," Regina said.

"And here I thought I decide to visit my only and favourite little sister and fix the mess mother got you in and all the other mess you made since then," Perseus replied.

"Little Sister? I'm an only child!" Regina says.

"Same conversation Zelena had with me, Cora lied she has three first Zelena the Wicked Witch otherwise known as Persephone, myself and you little sis. You can call me, Perseus." Perseus says.

"And why should I even believe what you're saying?" Regina asked.

"You don't have to let the evidence speak for itself for one the protection spell around this charming home of yours is one made by Blood Magic, I couldn't have entered if we didn't share blood," Perseus tells Regina.

"So what is it you want brother?" Regina asked.

"Isn't it obvious sis, I'm here to fix all your problems as a big brother should. The main being mummy dearest." Perseus answers.

"I have no problems with our mother," Regina responds, Perseus just chuckles.

"And the Charmings aren't self-righteous heroes. Good one sis really." Perseus laughed.

"Our mother didn't abandon me, so the only one with mother problems is you," Regina snipped.

"On the country, I'm not the child who desperately seeks their mother's approval a woman who has brought nothing but pain who finds it impossible to say one thing she actually loves about you. I know what I desire and I have the means to get it. You, on the other hand, could have had Snow's head on a spike decades ago, with a snap of your fingers she would be dead. But she isn't dead if this were a television show or a novel Snow White would be the prime example of plot armour." Perseus says.

"I don't care if you're my 'brother' no one questions my motives, actions and intentions." Regina snapped.

"I prefer slight criticism in hopes of opening your eyes, little sister. Our mother will just use for power like she always has. Now I know she's alive somewhere in Storybrooke, I just need to find her location." Perseus responds.

"If you're truly her son you should have been able to find her without my help." Regina points out.

"You know our mother's skill and power is legendary, she can even cloak herself from our teacher and my adoptive father Rumplestiltskin," Perseus says.

"Why didn't Rumplestiltskin tell me about you during the time he taught me magic?" Regina asked.

"I asked him not to Gina, I thought it would be too painful for me, I wasn't just abandoned by my mother I was abandoned by my father. Someone who had the means to protect and nurture me from the beginning but chose not to." Perseus explains to Regina.

"My mother's pregnancy with you wouldn't have gone unnoticed if she was married to my father at the time." Regina points out.

"Always curious I like that probably wasn't seen as a good trait in court. When our mother was carrying me, she was still in training by Rumplestiltskin just under a year. She was able with a little help from the big guy up in the sky to hide her pregnancy from everyone including Rumplestiltskin. Then afterwards, him up in the sky lead her to a small village where she passed me onto a couple a sweet one. Who raised me as their own for two years until famine struck the village, I was the only survivor, I was there alone for a few days before Rumplestiltskin crossed that village on the way to meet with Belle's father he saw me and took me in as his own straight away." Perseus explained.

"Wait 'the big guy up in the sky' who exactly is your father?" Regina questions.

"Perseus son of Zeus, I may not be earthly royalty but I am divine royalty," Perseus answered with a smirk.

"I guess mother really did hit the top of the royal society." Regina quipped.

"That she did little sister, now why don't you pour me a drink and we can discuss the many splendid ways we can punish those pesky townspeople," Perseus said.

"I don't normally day drink but this I can make an exception to brother," Regina replies.

End of chapter 4.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: I am very sorry for the late update to The Mills Brother, I hope you all enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 5 Fairies and Perseus don't mix. **

Cora is on the deceased captain's ship, unaware of his death. Right now she is planning on making her move to see Regina manipulate her favourite daughter and child. Cora knows that if she wants to finish Rumple off she needs Regina's help. Yes, she came close to defeating once and for all once upon a time. But still having Regina for help will build up her chances of succeeding. Cora conjures a tall looking glass and looks directly into it.

"Mirror, mirror which stands on its own show me any threat that may come to me using my daughter Regina," Cora requests. Smoke fills in the inside of the glass for a moment before fading. Leaving an image of Perseus behind.

"Impossible," Cora practically croaked, this couldn't be happening. She thought she got rid of Perseus years ago.

Meanwhile, back at Regina's mansion, we have brother and sister sat down still drinking. Perseus was still trying to look for some similarities not just in personality but in appearance.

"Hercules," Regina spoke up.

"Excuse me," Perseus replied.

"Hercules, myth or reality?" Regina asks.

"Regrettably a reality, his death just doesn't seem to be in the cards right now. Believe me, it wasn't for a lack of trying." Perseus answers. Regina found herself slightly curious they have been talking for almost three hours and he seemed quite family orientated. She thought if Hercules was actually alive they would get along.

"Have you ever met Zeus?" Regina asked.

"No, I spent many years trying to get him to notice me. To get him to speak to me, he never once came or made contact with me in any way. I guess he thought leading Cora to that village was the only act of fatherly duty, he needed to complete." Perseus spoke his voice emotionless, yet his face full of sadness and pain. "Moving on who would you like to punish most in this godforsaken town,"

"The Charmings, I want to bring them a pain worse than death," Regina tells

"That I can do with ease, little sister. If our mother were to come during my absence under no circumstances let her in. Do not speak to the old battleaxe. I have some other business to contend with." Perseus instructs Regina before downing his drink and then vanishes in a flash of thunder and lightning.

* * *

Perseus then reappears at Storybrooke's convent which is now the home to all fairies. The group of fairies jump back upon Perseus' appearance, each holding their wands out to prepare for the possibility of battle.

"Who are you?" Blue asked.

"I'm someone you neglected all those years back in the Enchanted Forest. A toddler who lost his family due to plagues and famine, I was the only survivor of my village. I cried out for help and got none from you so-called protectors of children. I remember seeing you, Blue the supreme fairy, flying across the dark sky I called out and you ignored me. Just as you ignored two women I hold most dear." Perseus answers the anger is clear in his voice.

"You hold darkness in your heart." One of the fairies commented.

"I hold many things in my heart. What I find ironic is that Rumplestiltskin, the Dark One has done more good things for children than what all you pesky bugs have done for children throughout time." Perseus tells the fairies.

"We would never abandon a child's call for help," Blue responds. Perseus just laughs.

"Oh but you have you did a number of times, you ignored my sister Zelena's call for help against her adoptive father who beat and verbally abused her from her early childhood. You ignored my sister Regina's many calls for help for a mother who loved her for she is. You're nothing but frauds and you're going to pay for it." Perseus spoke.

"Leave now before we have to take action," Blue warned making Perseus laugh once more, Perseus with a snap of his fingers renders all their wands to nothing but piles of ash. Shocking the fairies a fairy's wand wasn't something easy to destroy it took a lot of magic to do. Then with another click of his fingers, he sealed all the exits of the convents trapping them with him.

"You are nothing but vermin on this earth, I'm going to be what puts an end to your miserable existence once and for all," Perseus told them before vanquishing five of the fairies with a chain bolt of lightning, the five fairies screams brings nothing but a pleasure to the man. A truly wicked smile grows on Perseus' face as he tortures and kills the fairies saving Blue for last.

"I am truly sorry that the gods gave you a bad set of cards. I am sorry we didn't intervene when we should have." Blue starts to apologise.

"No, you're not you just fear death, but I promise once I'm finished with you. Blue, you will truly be sorry for your crimes." Perseus responds.

End of chapter 5.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 Curious Little Sister.**

While Perseus is still out in Storybrooke, Regina decided to take some time to learn more about her newly discovered older brother. Regina often dreamed and wished for siblings, who she could spend time with. And now she has a brother and a sister, she wondered if she would ever be introduced to her sister Zelena and what she was like. Regina walked over to her favourite mirror and takes a deep breath.

"Mirror, mirror on the wall show me parts of Perseus, life that will make me understand him a little more," Regina says to the mirror before waving one of her hands causing a purple smoke to come and go in the mirror.

* * *

_**Flashback:**_

A seven-year-old, Perseus is standing outside in the gardens of Rumpelstiltskin's estate. The boy was nervous, he knew today was coming up for quite some time, but it didn't make him any less nervous.

"Can't we do this another day, I'm not ready," Perseus asked.

"No one's truly ready to learn, it's just something you have to do now the older you are the more fearful of your magic you will become." Rumpelstiltskin answers.

"You make magic look so easy," Perseus tells Rumpelstiltskin.

"It starts with the respect for the power and the belief that you deserve such power," Rumpelstiltskin says.

"What can you use magic for?" Perseus asks.

"For anything, we desire to a certain extent," Rumpelstiltskin answered.

"What extent?" Perseus questions finding herself curious.

"You'll find out very soon, my boy. Now the first step is the most basic and sometimes the most useful. The elements and conjuring." Rumpelstiltskin said as he waved a hand summoning a large stone goblet standing on a stone altar in front of them. Perseus looks into the goblet and finds it empty.

"What am I supposed to do with an empty goblet?" Perseus asked.

"Simple, I want you to conjure fire in the goblet. The goblet is enchanted it can handle any form of heat. Remember, just focus on one emotion and let that be the trigger." Rumpelstiltskin advised. Perseus closes his eyes and attempts to bring forth fire but not even a spark occurs for over an hour.

"This is ridiculous I can't do it." Perseus snapped, his anger getting the better them he causes lighting to strike down from the sky, into the large goblet bringing forth blue fire!

"You did conjure fire but not the way, I wanted to but a fine start," Rumpelstiltskin said.

"Sorry, you make everything look easy," Perseus apologised.

"The more you build on the craft the easier some acts of magic will become," Rumpelstiltskin tells Perseus.

"If you say so," Perseus says.

* * *

Six years fly past, in the mirror and now Regina sees a thirteen-year-old Perseus standing on the same piece of land, he was standing on the back when he was seven taking his first steps into learning the craft of magic.

"Show me, what you've learned boy, show me what you can do," Rumpelstiltskin instructs the boy.

"With pleasure," Perseus replied, closing his eyes to concentrate, he takes a deep breath wind starts to pick up rather fast causing tree branches to sway leaves on the ground to blow crazy thunder and lightning flash and roar in the morning sky. All trees and plants grow to three times the size they were.

"Impressive control of the elements." Rumpelstiltskin complimented.

"I had a good teacher, now when are you going to give me the locator spell to find my mother and get answers?" Perseus asks.

"When it's time, you still have a lot to learn and your mother skill still outmatches yours by tenfold," Rumpelstiltskin answered.

"I hold power that she doesn't covet. I'm ready to find her and get answers." Perseus snapped.

"Your power is not the issue, Perseus, your skill is a question for every spell, you know she knows five more. For a woman who was born with no magic, the magic she developed is great." Rumpelstiltskin explains.

"I deserve answers from some middle age crow," Perseus snaps.

"And you will when it's time," Rumpelstiltskin says.

"Time that's all I have, I train and hone my skills every day for the past six years, you taught her for less so unless, you've been skipping some aspects of training, I should be ready to hunt her down. If you won't give me a spell than I'll create one of my own." Perseus shouted before vanishing in smoke and sparks.

"Boys," Rumpelstiltskin sighed.

Perseus reappeared in a forgotten and abandoned flour mill. He could tell it was abandoned for one the plaster on the walls were cracked and for two the hay was dead. It was deserted with no sign of life.

"What a dump," Perseus said. He then conjures a large rectangular wooden table. He then conjures all kinds of potion ingredients and he gets to work on devising a spell that would allow him to locate his mother.

* * *

_**End of Flashback:**_

Regina looking at her mirror which has now returned to its normal state.

"Interesting," Regina commented.

End of chapter 6.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: I want to thank all those who have favourited and followed, as well as reviewed. I am glad you are all enjoying this little fanfic of mine. Many twist and turns will be revealed in this trilogy relating to each of the Mills siblings. Perseus is a lot more complicated as he seems right now.**

* * *

**Chapter 7 Research and Cora's concern.**

Perseus took the supreme fairy, Blue over to his manor which he has acquired only fairly recently. Right now, the last remaining fairy is hanging off the floor her hands trapped in chains. The chains are attached to the ceiling and we have Perseus walking around the fairy, holding a long sharp blade.

"So many ways to bring harm to someone, it can be really saddening at times. When you can't decide what's the best way to torture someone." Perseus taunted circling the fairy.

"Y…You don't have to do this enough blood has been shed." Blue said.

"I kind of do you see fairies are a plague and it will make an effective statement to those who may try and make a move against me," Perseus replied.

"If you do you will cause an imbalance in nature in the nature of magic-making Dark Magic significantly stronger," Blue warned.

"Wow that is a bonus for my sisters, unfortunate for me, my magic is neither light nor dark. So, mine won't grow when the balance between both light and dark shifts." Perseus tells Blue, she was just making his desire to kill her more intense.

"I felt your power, it's the purest kind of magic not on our scale it's divine," Blue said.

"Very observant bug, my power is divine. I do have some questions I wish you would be compliant in answering. But I won't lie that forcing you to answer won't be fun." Perseus replies.

"The only way to find inner peace is to let go of the hatred and pain in your heart," Blue says. Perseus just laughs in the poor fairy's face.

"Is it just you or did all the other fairies say this rubbish? I want to know do fairies have direct contact with the gods on Olympus?" Perseus spoke. Blue's face grew pale, the man clearly wasn't the patient kind of man, he would get answers somehow.

"Y…Yes, we use to at some point in the past." Blue answers.

"Good girl now tell me bug, how I have a statement to send to the sky king," Perseus ordered.

"I-I can't it's a one-way connection, they contacted us not the other way around," Blue explains.

"Shame for you, however, it does mean I can have my way with you to understand this connection of yours to the gods," Perseus spoke, over the next few hours, he started to inflict unimaginable pain on Blue. Perseus started small removing fingers which he suspended in a spell to prevent Blue bleeding out but keeping the pain. He then moved further removing key organs such as lungs suspending them too.

"Your connection is clearly not a physical one. So, it has to be something different. But what? The connection is clearly more complexed than what I originally imagined." Perseus says.

Meanwhile, back over on the deceased captain's ship, we have Cora trapped in thousands of thoughts plaguing her mind. She has planned on having her youngest daughter being at her most vulnerable when the curse broke, so she could sweep in and manipulate her as she pleased. But no, the son, she never wanted had to make an appearance and mess with her plans. Well, she wouldn't allow him to spoil her plans, he may be more powerful but she is wiser and more skilled he will regret crossing over to Storybrooke!

"No, one will get in my way. Not even Perseus." Cora tells herself. She would find his weakness and exploit it.

End of chapter 7.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 Fathers and Sons.**

New York was a place Rumplestiltskin never intended to visit. To the Dark One, it held nothing appealing other than his long-lost son. The question is how easy would be to find said lost son. And what if Baelfire didn't want anything to do with him? Of, course Baelfire wanted something to do with him. He loves his son, Baelfire must know that. If Baelfire didn't know that he would be a fool. The Dark One, never really guessed prior to Emma wanting to help the Cinderella girl wanting to find a way to keep her baby. To travel to find Baelfire with anyone else.

Finding Baelfire took a couple of hours, it was truly remarkable for the Dark One to see how much his son has grown and changed over the many, many years. Now Rumplestiltskin is standing in Baelfire's tiny apartment in Baelfire's living room. The two stood silently both waiting for one another to start. Neither of them knew how long they have been like this.

"What are doing here?" Baelfire asked his tone of voice cold yet displaying a sense of annoyance.

"I've come to bring my son home," Rumplestiltskin answers.

"I stopped being your son, the moment you decided not to follow me into the portal," Baelfire replies.

"I made a mistake, I let my fear control me, back all those years a..." Rumplestiltskin started.

"And I wasn't afraid! I was scared of starting over in a new world terrified, but I thought if I had you, things would be okay, we could figure things out. And you just picked power over me. Power over a child," Baelfire interrupted.

"And I've regretted it every day, Baelfire, but I'm here now, I waited in Storybrooke for twenty-eight years for the curse to be broken. So, I could seek you out and make things up," Rumplestiltskin says.

"You can't make things up, you can't turn back time," Baelfire said.

"I can't turn back time, but if we go to Storybrooke where there magic. I can use it to make you the same age, you were before you went through the portal," Rumplestiltskin replied.

"I don't want to be a kid again, it still wouldn't change all that you did. Pa to you magic will always be the solution, you've had your ten minutes. Now, I've got to go," Baelfire says.

* * *

Meanwhile, back over in Storybrooke, we have Perseus alone standing in the clock tower watching the town through the glass. He had cloaked his presence, he wasn't scared of anyone in this town. He just didn't want them to know about his arrival until it benefited him. Through the glass, Perseus sees white smoke with flashes of lightning behind him. Perseus sighed and turned to face the figure the smoke left behind. The figure was that of a tall man, someone who most people would assume to be around his late 40s early 50s. He has crystal blue clear eyes, skin paler than that of white clouds, his nose is crooked. The man is wearing a navy blue blazer, a white shirt. Navy trousers and black shoes.

"You shouldn't be here," The man said.

"Neither should you, yet you're here," Perseus responds.

"Most people would be struck with fear or great honour to have me in their presence," The man says.

"Yet, I'm struck with great displeasure and disgust that you're in my presence," Perseus said his voice mostly cold but anyone could sense there was small underlining of anger.

"You're plans have no place in the grand design of things," The man tells Perseus.

"Ah, so like my conception Zeus," Perseus jokes.

"It's better you leave now before, you'll do something that you regret son," Zeus advised.

"I have no regrets and I am **NOT YOUR SON!**" Perseus snapped.

"By blood you are," Zeus pointed out as he took a few steps closer to Perseus.

"A poor coincidence Zeus, I was never your son. The only good thing, you did for me was leading that witch to that village. After that you did nothing," Perseus says.

"You are in way over your head," Zeus said.

"We've talked enough," Perseus replies before with a flick of a hand, he makes Zeus vanish in a poof of smoke.

End of chapter 8.


End file.
